StarCraft Revelations: Part 1: Do or Die
by Lara The Tomb Raider
Summary: Raynor has a daughter... who is the mother? Learn more about this.. and New Earth?


NOTES: My first StarCraft fic.. so don't get mad okday? Plus it has a odd fmaily in it  
  
  
  
StarCraft The Revelations:  
Part 1:  
Do or Die  
  
  
A small girl, maybe no more then nine looked over the balcony of New Earth. She had blueish hair and green eyes, she waited   
egarly for her father to return home, from the battle on Zerus.  
The door opened and she looked at it. It was.... a Zerg! A Infested Terran. "EEEEKKKKK!" she screamed.   
"Shut up," the Zerg/human said. "Your father is dead..."  
"NO!" she screamed. Her eyes hot open glowing a red color, shooting beams at the Zerg/Human, sending it off the ninth floor of the   
building, falling to it's death. "No Zerg shall every take me... or my father!"  
  
Bang! Bang! Ssssss  
  
The girl looked out the door, Her father and a Firebat where shooting at some Zergs. Her eyes glew again, sending the zergs off the   
building... expect those who flew, she then let the pilots do that.  
  
Her father nelt down to her. "Good job Carol."  
  
Carol smiled. "I thought you where supposed to keep the Zergs away..."  
  
He frowned. "You act to much as if you where your mother."  
  
"Concerding I never realy had a mother." Carol said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Captin Raynor!" the firebat shouted. "Queen Kerrigan!! She wants to speak with you!"  
  
Raynor picked up Carol and walked to the big-screen. "Hello.. Sarah."  
  
The Queen of the Zergs did not respond to the name, but looked at Carol. "Who in gods name is THAT?!"  
  
Carol frowned. "My "mom" can be such a witch."  
  
Kerrgian frowned. "I am not your mother you little one. I am only the mother of Zergs."  
  
"Some wacked out person." The firebat whispered to a marine.  
  
The Marine nodded.  
  
"What do you want?" Raynor asked.  
  
"I want you to surrender," Kerrigan said. "I might not kill you off if you do."  
  
"Why would daddy surrender to a hag like you?" Carol asked.  
  
The Queen narrowed her eyes. "This is it. Raynor, you either surrender or.."  
  
"Or what?" Raynor asked.  
  
"I kill your offspary." Kerrigan answered.  
  
"I am not really anyone's offspray." Carol said.  
  
Suddenly a explsion happened. The TV was cut off, which everyone thought was good. They all ran out. A scientest came out. "Sorry,   
we are having a hard time making a Overmind copy."  
  
Carol looked in the room. One she knew well. The one where she first opened her eyes, and was introduced to these wars and battles.   
The one... where she was created. She flet shivvers run up her spine. "Dad, are we..?"  
  
"Nope." Raynor said. "Joe, you stay with Carol, she'll take care of both of you if you guys get attacked. You others come with me." they   
then walked off.  
  
Joe looked at Carol. "Carol? Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Not where I want to go." Carol said. "What I want to know."  
  
"Ok..." Joe said a bit nervous.  
  
"Why was I not born like a normal human?" Carol asked. "I feal and act like a human.. but I was not born a human."  
  
"It is ture, you weren't." Joe said. "I wasn't going to tell you till you where older but...  
  
"After Tassardar had defeated the Overmind.. Kerrgian started to take over the Zerg. Acturus told us that we need to make a   
clone of Kerrgian, one that would stop her... but Raynor said no. We needed not only a Overmind we needed that might stop   
Kerrgain and think of her former self."  
  
"You needed a child." Carol said.  
  
"Yes, we did. But no ordnary one. We needed one that would have the same powers as Kerrgian and the same wits as someone   
else. Your father... er Raynor said to mix his DNA with Kerrigan's DNA. It had taken serval years to devlop one that would work. Even   
though you never did look like either one." Joe contitued. "But.. you have the same powers as your mother.. or the human Kerrgan. How did   
you know that you..."  
  
"Have you ever felt that you where hole? You had a since of beeing?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yes.." Joe said.  
  
"This is not a fealing I have." Carol said. "I have never felt this.. or I never will. I am not a real human.."  
  
"Yes you are." Joe said. "You have all the things a nine year old human girl should have."  
  
"Besides.." Carol whispered. "A real mom and dad."  
  
Joe nodded. "If you want.. you can come in the lab."  
  
"No no." Carol said. "I thank you but.. I do not whish to be there."  
  
Joe looked out the window. "What in hell are we gonna do?!"  
  
Carol stood in the window and opened it. "Jump."  
  
"What?!" Joe asked. The a herd of Zergs came out. "Must we?"  
  
"We do or die." Carol said the jumped out the window, Joe following. A drobship came and beamed them up.  
  
"Nice stunt their kiddo." the pilot said.  
  
"Yeah.." Joe agreed.  
  
"Get us to the base on the next sea!" Carol orderd.  
  
"And it's a bye. Bye bye!" the pilot said flying off.  
  
NOTES: Like it? hate it? What?  
  



End file.
